otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Collins
Main Page= Overview The leader of a sophisticated organized criminal organization that simply calls itself "The Collective", Collins (real name unknown) is a man with a tightly confidential background and an almost surprising level of natural charm to him hiding somewhat of a dark side. He is an individual that one would consider as being "good as his job", as he efficiently leads his company which specializes in performing several different illicit tasks; distributing narcotics, committing political fraud, tasking men for assassinating people both famous and obscure, and even the rare practice of human trafficking if a high enough payment is provided for it, and that's just a few in a large series of criminal acts they have done as an organization. Appearance Collins is a rather tall individual, most easily recognized by his short, simplistically cut and clean blond hair and matching goatee. He is most often seen in a navy blue suit, black undershirt and matching tie. Personality and Behavior Collins in no way resembles what someone would think of when asked what a typical gang leader is; he is charming, persuasive, and dedicated. Instead of immediately jumping to violence as others would, he prefers to negotiate with those willing to do likewise. However, he has a darker side as his criminal background has roughed him up over the years, causing him to not be as empathetic towards most people. He also takes pride in what he leads, which is essentially a crime empire. Due to his natural dedication towards it, he is more than willing to make his workers some borderline sadistic things to those who pose a threat to both himself, his workers, and his property. Despite this, he appears to have at least somewhat of a moral compass as he isn't willing to do anything too "messed up" himself as he seems himself as a "criminal, but not a monster". History / Backstory As mentioned earlier, Collins has actively made sure that his background has remained confidential, and as such the only other person who knows anything more than bits and pieces is his old school friend simply known as "H", and even then he keeps a large amount of his past withheld from even him. After the raids on several of his facilities, most notably a raid of his major outpost located in an abandoned warehouse by several vigilantes including Hornet and Ki, The Collective was hit hard and retreated into the shadows in order to rebuild. With the exception of a few brief re-appearances, one such occasion involving the kidnapping and torture of the previously mentioned Kiyoshi Katou, he has for the most part been in hiding ever since. |-|Feats= Example Feat (Tier #) Prerequisites - The attributes + attribute scores required to use this. What the feat is from a lore perspective. How the feat functions from a gameplay perspective. |-|Banes and Boons= Example Boon Power Level - Attributes - Invocation Time - Duration - Description - Effect - Example Bane Power Level - Attack Attributes - Attack - Duration - Description - Effect - |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Example Weapon Appearance - Category - Wealth Level - Properties - Banes - Armor Example Set of Armor Appearance - Description of the armor's appearance from a lore perspective. Type - Light (Def. +1), Medium (Def. +2), or Heavy (Def. +3). Wealth Level - How expensive the armor is to purchase. Required Fortitude - The minimum Fortitude attribute score that a character requires in order to wear the armor. Without the requisite Fortitude score, a character cannot benefit from the protection it affords. Defense Bonus - The bonus that your character gains to their Guard defense. Speed Penalty - Indicates the reduction in speed that your character suffers due to the bulkiness and weight of the armor. (To be replaced or gotten rid of altogether, as movement isn't relevant in this setting.) Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Aronanners Category:Male Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Lawful Evil